The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly relates to a sealing arrangement for sealing a plastic container against moisture.
A regular plastic container is generally comprised of a container body having a top flange around the top opening thereof, and a top cover having a bottom flange around the periphery. The top flange of the container body is plugged into (or threaded into) the bottom flange of the top cover. When fastened, moist air can still pass through the gap between the top flange of the container body and the bottom flange of the top cover and enter the inside space of the container body to moisten the materials received inside the container.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a plastic container which eliminates the aforesaid problem. This object is achieved by providing an air passage on the top cover and an air passage between the top cover and the container body and respectively controlled to change the air pressure between the inside and the outside so that the connection between the top cover and the container body is air tightly sealed, and moisture is prohibited from entering the container.